


(Damn, You're Such A...) Difficult Little Devil

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Banter, Blow Jobs, But also, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Game of Thrones set, Humor, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Blow Jobs, Regular Harry from One Direction, That's a little misleading, There's ONE blow job, Tootsie Rolls as a plot device, but not in a malicious way, use of the word midget because it's in the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: So, the thing is, from the second Harry got an acting gig on Game of Thrones and Louis met Peter Dinklage on-set, the two men got on like a house on fire. The man playing Tyrion Lannister, “the imp”, had a wicked sense of humor and a take-no-shit attitude to match Louis’.It started with the two of them pranking each other. But what’s the fun in two pranksters only playing tricks on each other?? Especially when they can have double the fun pranking everyone else together.





	(Damn, You're Such A...) Difficult Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Title is from Hailee Steinfeld's "You're Such A".
> 
> Thank you to Michelle and Lissie for betaing for me. And a massive thank you to all the authors going on this journey with me. I'm still fangirling over all of you.
> 
> Prompt 391: The Embarrassment of using the word midget in front of a dwarf.  
> (I really hope the prompt doesn't offend anyone. *praying hands emoji*)
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr post for this fic [here](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/159716405377/damn-youre-such-a-difficult-little-devil).

 

 

**(Damn,You’re Such A…) Difficult Little Devil **

 

So, the thing is, from the second Harry got an acting gig on Game of Thrones and Louis met Peter Dinklage on-set, the two men got on like a house on fire. The man playing Tyrion Lannister, “the imp”, had a wicked sense of humor and a take-no-shit attitude to match Louis’.

 It started with the two of them pranking each other. Louis had snuck into Peter’s trailer and put One Direction CDs in every single disk drive and then set Peter’s Spotify (the man really should have learned not to leave things up on his computer by this point in his life) to an innocuously named playlist that only played “No Control”  on repeat the next time he opened it.

 Then, Peter stole Louis’ phone and set every contact in his phone’s ringtone to play a recording of someone singing Peter Dinklage on an endless loop to the tune of the Game of Thrones theme.

 But that’s obviously not where it ended. What’s the fun in two pranksters only playing tricks on each other?? Especially when they can have double the fun pranking everyone else together.

 

*

 

 Louis sits, waiting for Harry to join him for lunch. He’s got a plate made for each of them already but it’s going cold because Harry’s late again. Not that Louis can blame him. When Harry gets held over to re-film a scene or get notes from the director, that’s not exactly his fault, is it? And this _is_ Game of Thrones Harry’s got a guest spot on. So Louis can’t complain, really. Well, he can’t complain about _that_ , he’s constantly complaining about the fact that he’s not allowed on the actual set for the sake of secrecy.

 He looks around, bored, as he waits for his boyfriend. He’s in an area where a lot of the cast and crew hang out between scenes and he’s gotten chummy with a few of the other actors but all of them are filming right now, apparently.

 Louis sighs and checks the time on his phone but he’s only barely glanced at the screen when Harry plops down next to him, still in costume, breath leaving him in a rush.

 “Sorry I’m late,” is the first thing out of his mouth as he leans over to kiss Louis’ cheek. “We had a really rough scene this morning.”

 “Oh, yeah?” Louis tilts his head to the side, listening intently. “Tell me about it.”

 Harry turns to him with knowing smirk. “I’m not telling you about the show, Lou.”

 “Oh, come on! Why won’t you tell me?” Louis complains, poking Harry in the side as he takes a different tactic and smiles showing all his teeth. “Please? Pretty please, babe? I’ll make it worth your while,” he adds, raising and dropping his eyebrows comically as he says it.

 Harry laughs, eyes full of mirth as he shakes his head. “I’m sworn to secrecy, Lou. I signed an NDA that I wouldn’t talk about this season. I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to.”

 Louis’ smile drops off his face and he narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

 "Little bit, yeah,” Harry chuckles. He’s always enjoyed anything that riles Louis up, and Louis having an insider on one of his favorite shows who _won’t_ tell him anything about what’s coming, that definitely riles him up.

 “Well, maybe I’ll just go have lunch with someone who’s nice to me then,” he says, picking up his play and standing up, acting like he’s going to leave.

 Three, two,…

 “Wait. Stop,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ free wrist before he can actually go anywhere. “I’m sorry. Please stay.”

 Louis can see the smile Harry’s biting down on, trying not to let it show. He knows Louis’ not going anywhere and they both know that Louis knows it but Louis loves that he lets him have these moments, playing along seamlessly. Louis should make him work for it a bit more, he knows, but Harry looks so adorable with those tell-tale dimples indenting his cheeks, Louis really can’t be anything but enamored with him.

 “Fine,” he huffs in faux annoyance as he sits back down. “Eat your food that I slaved over.”

 Harry looks down at his plate and barks out a laugh. “You mean this plate of fast food from right down the road at the-“

 “Yes!” Louis cuts in, rolling his eyes. “That food that I had to sign 6 autographs and take even more pictures to get for you.” But then he feels a bit guilty because it sounds like he’s complaining about his fans and he’s not. He loves his fans. “Not that I minded,” he adds. For the fans.

 “Aww,” Harry coos, batting his lashes at Louis. “You worked so hard to get me my lunch, babe.”

 “Alright,” Louis nods, unable to hold back a chuckle in as he reaches for Harry’s plate to pull it away. “I’ll just take that back then, you ungrateful prick.”

 Harry swipes at the plate but Louis moves too fast, pushing it further along the table where it’s out of Harry’s reach unless he makes an actual effort to stand up and reach for it.

 “Fine, then,” Harry says all smugly, pulling a bag of candy out of his pocket just as his co-star Peter Dinklage walks in behind him. “I’ll just eat this bag of midgee Tootsie Rolls Jacob gave me then.”

 Louis scoffs. “You wouldn’t be caught dead eating sweets for lunch.”

 Harry’s stare flicks from Louis to the bag of candy and back again. He sighs, “Yeah. You’re right.”

 Peter stops walking and looks at them curiously, eyeing the bag of candy that Harry’s lowering to the table. Then, it’s like _magic_ happens. His eyes meet Louis’ and there’s a sparkle to them, one that spells out trouble. He wears a crooked smile on his face and raises a brow at Louis. A non-verbal “should we?”

 And Louis knows exactly what he’s asking. He bites his lip in an effort to keep his poker-face and after sending Peter a minute nod, asks Harry as casually as possible, “What did you say those were called again?”

 Harry looks down at the bag, confused. “Tootsie Rolls?” He gestures to the sweets in question, “It’s right on the bag, Lou.”

 “No, I meant the other thing you said.”

 Harry thinks for a second, a cute look of puzzlement on his face before he remembers what he said. “Oh,” his face clears immediately. “Apparently, the really tiny ones are called midgees.”

 “Actually,” Peter speaks up sternly, startling Harry and making him jump. “We prefer the term ‘dwarf’.”

 “What?” His face goes all scrunched again for a split second before everything registers. “NO!” He cries. “I said midgee. Because it’s what the tiny Tootie Rolls are called. I would never… I didn’t say midget, I swear.” He immediately cringes, barreling on, digging himself deeper. “Except now I have. Shit. I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry, Peter. I wasn’t talking about you, I promise-“

 Harry stops abruptly at the sound of laughter.

 Peter is openly laughing, looking well-amused and Louis is trying to smother his own laughter with his hand.

 “Oh, you arseholes,” Harry groans, burying his head in his hands.

 “Apology accepted, my friend,” Peter says through his laughter, patting Harry’s slumped shoulder.

 Louis can see when Harry’s shoulders start shaking with laughter too even though his face is still buried in his hands.

 “Get away from me,” Harry says, giggling as he swats at Peter’s hand. “I was so embarrassed.”

 “You shouldn’t go around calling people midgees, babe,” Louis admonishes playfully.

 “I didn’t!” Harry’s voice goes all high pitched as he defends himself. “It’s what the candy is called!”

 And that just sets off the laughing again, how indignant he is. Everyone knows Harry would never purposely say anything disparaging about anyone. Ever. He’s far too kind and respectful.

 “We know, love,” Louis finally offers, rubbing Harry’s back soothingly even though he’s laughing along with them.

 Harry turns to him then, eyes narrowed but cheeks still dimpled, ruining the effect. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you were in on this. You’re loving this, aren’t you?” He throws Louis’ earlier words back at him with an embarrassed grin.

 “Aaaaand, that’s my cue to leave,” Peter says, taking a step backwards.

 “Oh, I see how it is,” Louis teases, “Show up to stir shit up and then just disappear.”

 Peter shrugs in a carefree manner. “It’s what we do, Tommo,” he says turning and sauntering out of the room.

 Louis sighs. “Why do I like him?”

 Harry snorts. “Because he’s just like you?”

 “Huh,” Louis grunts, considering. “Yeah, probably.”

 Harry scoffs out another laugh. “I don’t know why I like either of you.”

 “Well, I know why you like _me_ ,” Louis grins, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend playfully but Harry stops him with a hand to his chest.

 “Uh, no,” He says but he’s smiling so Louis is confused. Harry doesn’t turn down his kisses unless there’s a dire reason. And Louis can see no such reason right now. “You think you’re getting kisses after that? Louis, you embarrassed me in front of my co-worker.”

 Ah. It’s a punishment. Louis already doesn’t like it.

 “He started it!” Louis exclaims, crossing his arms and, yes, pouting a little.

 Harry laughs at him with a shake of his head. “Not from where I’m sitting. It looked like _you_ started it to me.”

 Which. Is fair, if Louis is honest. Harry’s back was to Peter. He hadn’t even known his co-star was there.

 “C’mon, love,” Louis simpers, leaning in again, trying to be all sultry. “Aren’t you going to give me a chance to make it up to you?”

 Harry lets Louis kiss him this time, opening right up for him, burying a hand in Louis’ hair to pull him closer as he does. His eyes look a little glassy when they break apart a minute later.

 “All better?” Louis asks with a grin.

 Harry smirks at him. “Not even close.”

 The way he says it, the look in his eyes, sends a shiver down Louis’ back. Harry is going to make him pay for his transgressions. And he’s going to absolutely love every second.

 “What can I do?” Louis asks, hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing hungrily. “Tell me what you want.”

 He’s practically begging at this point. It’s zero-to-sixty, full-on arousal that Louis is feeling. Ok, maybe five-to-sixty because Louis is constantly in a state of low-grade arousal when Harry is with him. But that always happens with them. All it takes is a word or a look, and they’re both _gone_.

 “You _know_ what you can do,” Harry bites his bottom lip and that’s the big giveaway that he’s feeling it just as much as Louis is.

 Louis glances around the empty area. “Here?” He asks, but it’s just for clarification. To make sure Harry wants it. Because Louis is down for anything at this point. He’s starving for it. He’s already left his seat, dropping to his knees on the floor and his hands are already reaching for the belt on Harry’s costume.

 Harry takes a moment to look around too and then checks the time on his watch. If there aren’t any other people around by now, chances are they aren’t going to be walking in anytime soon.

“Yeah,” he breathes, biting down on his lip again as Louis’ hands get to work unbuckling the belt and untying the trousers enough that he can reach in and pull Harry’s cock out of his underwear.

 Harry moans quietly at the feel of Louis’ hand on the hot flesh of his half-hard dick, eyes closing when Louis gives it a few strokes to help it along before he’s diving down onto it, sucking it into his mouth with enthusiasm.

 Honestly, this is half the reason Louis pulls all the pranks he pulls on Harry. For the thrill of having Harry take something back in return. Something that Louis is obviously more than willing to give.

 “Louis, god,” Harry groans, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. “ _Your mouth_.”

 Louis responds by using his gifted mouth even more impressively, bobbing his head to take Harry in further and further, until he’s resting at the back of Louis’ throat while Louis swallows around him.

 Nggh,” Harry stifles his moan, trying to be quiet so they don’t draw attention to themselves. Of course, that’s a large part of the fun.

 Louis lifts off of Harry’s cock, letting a little air hit it so that his mouth feels refreshingly warm again when he takes Harry back into his mouth. He works his tongue over it, moving to massage Harry’s balls with one hand while the other holds his cock.

 “ _Louis_ ,” Harry’s voice is strained as his hands tighten their hold, pulling at Louis’ hair a little. He’s close, Louis can tell. He bobs his head with renewed vigor, wringing everything he can from Harry’s dick as Harry comes with a bitten-down moan.

 Louis pulls off of Harry with an audible ‘pop’ and swallows everything, grimacing a little as he does. Harry’s come tastes better than most, he’d wager, with all the fruit Harry eats, but that doesn’t stop it from being a bit bitter and having the consistency of glue. And he’s got to be careful because Harry’s still in costume and no one likes having to walk around covered in come.

 He tucks Harry back into his pants and lifts himself up from the floor wiping at the corners of his mouth smugly as Harry melts into his seat.

 Harry’s eyes crack open and he looks at Louis, sated and lazy. “Ok,” he says slowly. “You’re forgiven.”

 “I know,” Louis replies, moving to take his seat again but Harry catches his wrist and tugs him down into his lap.

 “I know you know,” he says with a slow smile, pulling Louis down to bring their mouths together, licking the taste of himself from Louis’ tongue.

 Louis is not opposed. In fact, he’s getting quite into it.

 “Oh my god! Guys!” Nathalie Emmanuel cries as she walks in, the actress that plays Missandei immediately covering her face. “Harry, this is what your trailer is for!”

 Harry laughs happily. “Oh, is _that_ what it’s for?”

 She lowers her hands and glares. “You know what I mean.”

 “Yeah,” Louis agrees easily. They _do_ know. “You mean we should go fuck _there_.”

 She tries to look upset but Louis can see the smile she can’t quite keep from curling the corners of her lips. “You know, if I didn’t ship this so hard,” she says, finally giving in and letting her smile show as she gestures at the two of them, “I might actually be upset right now.”

 “Awww,” Harry and Louis coo at the same time, looking at each other with a laugh when their relationship telepathy surprises them. It really shouldn’t by now.

 Nathalie sighs and rolls her eyes at them, walking out again.

 “Hey,” Harry says, drawing Louis’ eyes to him.

 “Hmm?” Louis hums in question.

 “I ship us, too,” His boyfriend tells him sweetly, kissing his shoulder. “Even when you’re an absolute shit, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with.” He bites at Louis’ shoulder through his shirt to punctuate the statement.

 “Really?” Louis tilts his head in consideration. “I think I might rather be with Peter.”

 “Heeeeey,” Harry pouts while Louis grins at him.

 “Just kidding, babe. You know you’re it for me.”

 “Maybe. But you’re gonna pay for that later,” Harry warns, pinching Louis’ thigh.

 “I know it,” Louis grins, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

 He’s looking forward to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are needed to keep the author strong and healthy.


End file.
